


You Know I'm Never Gonna Let You Go

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts to feel a sort of hostility towards Castiel's other friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'm Never Gonna Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I'm not too happy with this one but it was a prompt I had in my mind for a while. Yeah, I know, it could be better but this was the best I could do :p

The two boys were sitting in Dean's house on a Tuesday afternoon after school. It had been a long day; it seemed that everything was going too slowly lately. It was only Tuesday! But they both loved moments like these, when they could just enjoy each other's company and relax.  
They were watching TV when the program cut to commercials. Castiel took the chance to try and make out with his boyfriend for a little. He turned towards Dean, kissing his cheek at first and then slowly and a little more sensually moving towards his lips. He was just at the corner of his lips, feeling Dean smile at his actions, when Dean turned to kiss him back. But Castiel noticed something: the kiss wasn't like their kisses usually were, it was lazier, half-hearted. He pulled away.

"You okay, Dean?"  
"Yeah," He replied. He figured Cas would be able to tell when he acted differently, so he had already planned out how he would respond. "Just tired."

Castiel nodded, accepting Dean's response but he knew that wasn't the problem. That was never the problem because Dean was always up for kissing Cas, no matter how tired. He didn't know what was wrong with Dean, exactly, he just knew something was wrong. He'd been like this for the past few days lately and Cas was really starting to worry, but he still didn't bring it up; he trusted Dean would tell him his worries soon enough.  
The next day after school, Castiel waved goodbye to his friend, Bartholomew, before going to grab Dean and his hand in order for them to walk home together. Dean was quiet the entire walk home, his face displaying annoyance, and he seemed to be refusing to look at Castiel. Every time Cas asked a question, he would answer in only a syllable or two. After a while, Castiel was fed up.

"Dean... seriously, what's wrong?"  
"What do you mean?" He asked back, still not looking at Cas.  
"You know what I mean. Why have you been ignoring me? Or at least paying less attention to me? Did I do something? I'm really sorry, whatever it is. Just talk to me, Dean." Dean puffed up his cheeks, holding in a deep breath before answering in a bit of a sour tone,  
"I don't think you need me to talk to you. Apparently, you have friends enough." Castiel took a second to think.  
"What the hell are you talking about? You're like my only friend. Well, besides..." And realization clicked. "No, Dean, you're kidding right?!" Dean stayed shut, his cheeks beginning to grow pink as Castiel locked the pieces in place. "Bartholomew? You're jealous of Bartholomew?" Dean's face glowed scarlet.  
"I'm not jealous!" He quickly retorted.  
"Oh, God, you're so jealous," He teased back. "Dean..." He began, but the concept was so silly all he could do was chuckle and then grab Dean by the tie, bringing him in for a kiss right in the middle of the more-or-less-empty-street. Dean pulled away after a few seconds, a bit surprised.  
"Okay, maybe I was a little jealous." He smiled shyly back at Castiel. Cas chuckled; Dean was just too adorable sometimes.  
"Y'know, jealous is a good color on you." He flirted in response.  
"Should I wear it more often?"  
"Have I really given you a reason to?"  
"Well, I could milk the Bart thing for a while."  
"Hmm, I suggest you don't. It's cute now but change is essential," They both chuckled a little. "But seriously, Dean," He continued as they entered the threshold to Dean's house. "I hope you weren't losing sleep over this. I mean, Bartholomew? That's ridiculous. He's nowhere near as cute as you." Dean blushed as Castiel climbed onto his lap, facing him, as they sat on the couch.  
"I'm sorry. I just... you know how cute you are and I'm afraid someone's gonna take you from me."  
"No one, babe, and I mean no one could ever separate me from you. You're my one and only, Dean." Dean smiled as Castiel leaned down and kissed him softly; and he kissed back with the immense passion only he knew how to produce.


End file.
